The proposed research is a logical sequel to recent descriptive evidence challenging widely held decrement views of adult and gerontological intelligence. The focus is on examining the modifiability of adult intellectual performance. The proposed study involves a series of short-term longitudinal studies (1976-81) aimed at assessing the effectiveness of programmed intervention into the intellectual ontogeny of elderly persons (age 60 and above). The series of training studies involve a pretest-treatment-posttests (1 wk., 1 mo., 6 mos.) design and focus on three dimensions of fluid intelligence (Figural Relations, Induction, Attention), plus no-contact and social contact control conditions. A follow-up maintenance program is also being examined. These intervention programs are designed within the framework of theories of adult intelligence and learning-ability relationships. The outcome will be examined with regard to treatment effectiveness, age/cohort by treatment interactions, time generalization, and transfer effects to other ability and cognitive personality dimensions. The proposed time plan is to identify the parent population and to develop or finalize measurement and intervention programs in 1976-77, to conduct the sequential longitudinal and experimental intervention project from 1978-1980, and to use the final year (1980-1981) as a period for completing the data analysis, follow-up, and report writing.